Lego Star Wars: The Ultimate Franchise
Lego Star Wars: The Ultimate Franchise is a Crossover Video Game released on a unconfirmed Released Date Playable Characters The Phantom Menace # Anakin Skywalker = Variants: Youngling, Padawan, Geonosis, Naboo Peasant, Wedding Raiment, Clone Wars, Parka, Desert Skiff, Season 3, 2003, Nelvaan, Electrostaff (Seen on DeviantArt), Masked Jedi (Seen on DeviantArt), AotR Battle Gear, Lars Quell, Lars Quell (2003), Mandalorian Garb, Ep. III Concept Art, Ep III Jedi, Ep III Pilot # Darth Vader = Variants: Default, White, Anakin Skywalker, Battle Damaged (Force Unleashed), Darksaber # Aldar Beedo = Retro Character Pack: Podracers # Antidar Williams = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Battle Droid # Battle Droid Commander # Boss Nass # Security Battle Droid # Pilot Battle Droid # Captain Tarpals # Chancellor Valorum # Darth Maul = Variants: Sith Trainee, Ep. I, Ep. I (Robeless), Shirtless, Mandalorian, Solo # Droideka # Gasgano = Retro Character Pack: Podracers # Gungan Warrior # Jar Jar Binks = Variants: Default, Senator, Bombad, Sith # Maoi Madakor = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Mawhonic # Naboo Fighter Pilot # Naboo Security Guard # Naboo Security Officer # Obi-Wan Kenobi = Variants: Ep. I, Ep II, Clone Wars, Disguised, Snow, Ep. III, Ep. IV # Padme Naberrie = Variants: Ep. I, Theed Palace, Queen, Geonosis, Arena, Clone Wars, Senate, Ilum, Mustafar # Captain Panaka # Pit Droid = Retro Character Pack: Podracers # PK Droid # Qui-Gon Jinn = Variants: Default, Training, Poncho, Robeless # R2-B1 # R2-D2 # R2-R7 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Rune Haako # Sabe # Sebulba # Sio Bibble # Sith Probe Droid = Retro Character Pack: Droids # TC-14 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Wald = Retro Character Pack: Podracers # Watto # Yarael Poof Attack of the Clones # Yoda = Variants: Default, Classic, Clone Wars # Tusken Raider # Shmi Skywalker # Ko Sai # Lama Su # Nala Se # Dexter Jettster # Jango Fett # Boba Fett = Variants: Default, Boy, McQuarrie # Super Battle Droid: Variants: Default, Heavy, Gold, Rocket # Jedi Bob = Retro Character Pack: Jedi Order # Clone Trooper # Bultar Swan # Depa Billaba # Sora Bulq # Fi-Ek Sirch # Tan Yuster # Oppo Rancis # Zam Wessel = Retro Character Pack: Bounty Hunters # Count Dooku = Variants: Default, Clone Wars, Jedi Knight # Battle Droid (Geonosis) # Battle Droid Commander (Geonosis) # C-3PO = Variants: Ep. I, Geonosis, Coruscant, Default, Resistance # Sun Fac # Geonosian Pilot # Geonosian Warrior # Clone Trooper Captain # Clone Pilot # Mace Windu = Variants: Default, Clone Wars, Ep. III # Coleman Trebor # Clone Trooper Commander # Clone Trooper Sergeant # Stass Allie # Adi Gallia The Clone Wars # Roron Corobb # Pablo-Jill # Foul Moudama # R4-P17 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Poggle The Lesser # Wat Tambor # Nute Gunray = Variants: Default, Clone Wars # Whorm Loathsom # Dr. Nuvo Vindi # Lok Durd # Riff Tamson # Rish Loo # Sanjay Rash # Keeper Agruss # Pong Krell # FA-4 # Chancellor Palpatine = Variants: Default, Emperor, Captive, Clone Wars # Senator Kharrus # Senator Philo # Bail Organa = Variants: Default, Tantive IV, Clone Wars # Queen Neeutnee # Gregar Typho # Wag Too # Tub # Tee Watt Kaa # Lurmen Villager # Buzz Droid # General Grievous = Variants: Default, Caped, Clone Wars, Visionaries # Asajj Ventress = Variants: Default, Season 1, 2003 # Plo Koon # Miraj Sintel # Darts D'Nar # Rako Hardeen # Krismo Sodi # Pluma Sodi # Commander Cody # Ahsoka Tano = Variants: Default, Classic, Rebels # Captain Rex = Variants: Default, Phase I, Snow, Veteran # Riyo Chuchi # Chi Cho # Baron Papanoida # Bolla Ropal # MagnaGuard = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Commander Fox = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Ima-Gun Di # Faro Argyus # Satine Kryze # Mandalorian Royal Guard # Bo-Katan Kryze # Pre Vizsla # Lee-Char # Lemke # Clone Commander # Clone Gunner # Helios-3D # Kronos-327 # Elite Assassin Droid = Retro Character Pack # Rocket Battle Droid # Rocket Battle Droid Commander # R2-KT # R2-Q2 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # R2-Q5 # R2-S8 # R2-X2 # R3-A2 # R3-D5 # R3-S6 # R4-G9 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # R4-P44 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # R4-D5 # R6-H5 # R7-A7 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # R7-D4 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # R8-B7 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Q7 # R2-A5 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # R1-G4 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # T7-O1 # R4-G0 # R5-D4 # R5-D8 # R5-F7 # R5-J2 # Y5-X2 # Senate Commando # Senate Commando Captain # Onaconda Farr = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Clone Jetpack Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Hondo Ohnaka # Turk Falso # Pong Krell # Thi-Sen = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Nahdar Vebb = Retro Character Pack: Jedi Order # Aayla Secura = Retro Character Pack: Jedi Order # Cad Bane # Shahan Alama = Retro Character Pack: Bounty Hunters # A4-D = Retro Character Pack: Droids # ARF Trooper # Shadow ARF Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Bomb Squad Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Clone Trooper Commander (Clone Wars) # Embo = Retro Character Pack: Bounty Hunters # Eeth Koth # Mandalorian # Mandalorian Assassin = Retro Character Pack: Bounty Hunters # Ki-Adi Mundi = Retro Character Pack: Jedi Order # Galactic Marine # Savage Opress # Nightsister # Mother Talzin # Talia # Shaak Ti = Variants: Default, Felucia # Saesee Tiin = Variants: Default, Ep. III # Quinlan Vos = Variants: Default, Ep. III # Barriss Offee = Retro Character Pack: Jedi Order # Even Piell # Commander Wolffe = Variants: Default, Veteran # Commander Gregor = Variants: Default, Vereran # Clone Trooper Wolfpack # ARC Trooper # Commander Gree = Variants: Default, Clone Wars # Orn Free Taa # Numa # Cham Syndulla # Commando Droid # Commando Droid Captain # Clone Flamethrower Trooper # Commander Jet # Stealth Trooper # Stealth Trooper Blackout # Ramsis Dendup # Saw Gierra = Variants: Default, Rogue One # TX-20 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Geonosian Zombie # Jaybo Hood # Aurra Sing # Sugi = Retro Character Pack: Bounty Hunters # Mandalorian Super Commando # Nikto Guard # Geonosis Airborne Clone Trooper # Geonosis Clone Trooper # Jedi Master Tiplar # Black Sun Warrior Revenge of the Sith # Clone Recon Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Siege Battalion Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Star Corps Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Clone Aerial Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Republic # Clone Scout Trooper # Shock Trooper # BARC Trooper # Kashyyyk Clone Trooper # 212th Clone Trooper # Clone Paratrooper # 501st Legion Clone Trooper # Captain Jag # Chewbacca = Variants: Default, Solo, Rebels, TFA # Wookie Warrior # Kit Fisto # Medical Droid = Variants: Empire, Rebel # V-Wing Pilot = Retro Character Pack: Imperial # Agen Kolar = Retro Character Pack: Jedi Order # Tarrful # Zett Jukassa # Mas Amedda = Variants: Default, Clone Wars # Neimoidian # Paseo Argente # Senate Guard # Commander Bly # Commander Neyo # Commander Bacara # Royal Guard Solo # Han Solo = Variants: Default, Mudtrooper, Scumrat, Pyke Syndicate, Classic, Stormtrooper, Yavin Celebration, Hoth, Bespin, Skiff, Endor, Old # Qi'ra = Variants: Default, Crimson Dawn, Pyke Syndicate, Fur Coat # Tobias Beckett = Variants: Default, Mudtrooper, Pyke Syndicate # Lando Calrissan = Variants: Default, Torn Raiment, Jungle, Ep V, Ep VI, Palace Guard Disguise # Val = Variants: Default, Mudtrooper # Iasento # Astrid Fenris # Yirpa Gerajon # Vamasto Maja # Zuzanu Latt # Lost King of Duro # Needles # Edijan Prince # L3-37 # Kessel Operations Droid # DD-BD # Rio Durant # Enfys Nest # Auromae Iselo # Weazel # Cloud Rider Warrior # Pashevir Duine # Crev Bombassa # Tam Posla # Dryden Vos # Dok-Ondra # Aemon Gremm # Toht Ra # Crimson Dawn Minion # Ralakili # Moloch # Rebolt # Chates # Cosdra # Hallon # Jagleo # LeKelf # Syke # Toli # Denwade Banevans # Falthina Sharest # Keela Hevis # Loru Denholt # Tag Greenley # Bink Otauna # Drawd Munbrin # Vell Brank # Xodell # Danith Nodar # Staz # Mattiso Trodu # Mudtrooper # Quay Tolsite # Pyke Henchman Rebels # Ezra Bridger # C1-10P # Kanan Jarrus = Variants: Default, Season 3 # Hera Syndulla # Sabine Wren # Strormtrooper = Variants: Rebels, Classic, First Order, Shadow # Commander Sato # Phoenix Pilot # Wulffwarro # Wookie (Rebels) # Jedi Temple Guard # AT-DP Pilot # Agent Kallus # Commander Pryce # Commandant Aresko # Gar Saxon # Tiber Saxon # The Inquisitor # Fifth Brother # Seventh Sister # Rukh # Thrawn # Minister Maketh Tua Rogue One # Jyn Erso = Variants: Poncho, Undercover # Cassian Andor # Bodhi Rook # Chirrut Imwe # Baze Malbus # K-2SO # Pao # Bistan # Rebel Beach Trooper # U-Wing Pilot # Director Orson Krennic # Imperial Death Trooper = Variants: Default, Expanded Universe # Imperial Shoretrooper # Imperial Hovertank Pilot The Original Trilogy # TIE Pilot # AT-ST Pilot # Imperial Ground Trooper # Princess Leia = Variants: Default, Yavin IV Celebration, Hoth, Bespin, Captive, Slave, Bouush, Endor, Village, Jedi, General, Formal, Last Jedi # Imperial Crew # Imperial Army Trooper = Retro Character Pack: Imperial # Luke Skywalker = Variants: Farmboy, Skyhopper Pilot, Stormtrooper, Yavin IV Celebration, X-Wing Pilot, Snowspeeder Pilot, Undergarments, Hoth, Dagobah, Bespin, Hood, Jedi, Endor, Throne Room, Jedi Master, Crait, McQuarrie, New Jedi Order # Ben Kenobi # Greedo # Hammerhead # Wuher # Garindan # Sandtrooper Leader # Sandtrooper Sergeant # Bith # Theron Nett # Rebel Trooper # Rebel Friend # Captain Antilles = Variants: Default, Ep. III # Diagnoga # Imperial Trooper # Death Star Droid = Retro Character Pack: Droids # IT-O = Retro Character Pack: Droids # MSE-6 # Assassin Droid (White) = Retro Character Pack: Bounty Hunters # Grand Moff Tarkin = Retro Character Pack: Imperial # Treadwell Droid # Gonk Droid # ASP Droid # Jawa # Owen Lars # Beru Lars # Camie Marstrap # Laze Fixer # Droid Brain = Retro Character Pack: Droids # X-Wing Pilot # Dutch Vander # Jek Porkins # Imperial Officer # Security Droid = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Rebel Mechanic # Biggs Darklighter = Variants: Default, Robes # Wedge Antilles # Skyhopper Pilot (Classic) # Imperial Gunner # General Veers = Retro Character Pack: Imperial # AT-AT Pilot # Snowtrooper Commander # Snowtrooper # Dak Ralter # Hoth Rebel Trooper # Hoth Rebel Trooper (Beard) # General Rieekan # Snowspeeder Pilot # Admiral Piett = Retro Character Pack: Imperial # Admiral Ozzel # Captain Needa # IG-88 # Dengar # Bossk # 4-LOM # Zuckuss # Lobot # Ugnaught # Bespin Guard = Retro Character Pack: Other # Zev Senesca # Wampa # Imperial Officer # R-3PO # K-3PO # Imperial Pilot # Imperial Probe Droid = Retro Character Pack: Droids # Airen Cracken # B-Wing Pilot # Ten Numb # Weequay # Vizam # Max Rebo # Rappertunie # Sy Snootles # Yuzzum # Ree-Yees # R2-D2 (Sail Barge) # Jabba the Hutt # Rancor # Gammorean Guard # Bib Fortuna # EV-9D9 = Retro Character Pack: Droids # B'omarr Monk = Retro Character Pack: Other # Death Star Trooper # Imperial Pilot # Mon Mothma = Retro Character Pack: Other # Admiral Ackbar = Variants: Default, Resistance, Clone Wars # Crix Madine = Retro Character Pack: Other # Mon Calamari Officer = Retro Character Pack: Other # A-Wing Pilot # Scout Trooper # Rebel Commando # Wicket W. Warrick # Chief Chirpa # Paploo # Logray # Teebo # Tokkat # Ewok Warrior # Salacious B. Crumb # Kithaba # Malakili # Oola # Yarna Sequel Trilogy # BB-8 # Phasma = Variants: Default, Young # Finn = Variants: Default, Stormtrooper, Junction Box, First Order Disguise # First Order Crew # First Order Flametrooper # First Order Officer # First Order Officer (Armored) # First Order Snowtrooper Officer # First Order Snowtrooper # First Order Snowtrooper # FN-2199 # General Hux # Tasu Leech # Crokind Shand # Razoo Qin-Fee # Volzang Li-Thrull # Delphi Kloda # Tolomar Reez # Bala-Tik # Guavian Death Gunner # Guavian Death Security Trooper # Maz Kanata # Blass Tyran # Praster Omlen # Varmik # Bazine Netal # Grumgar # Kylo Ren = Variants: Default, Maskless, Hood, Shirtless, Jedi # Poe Dameron # Resistance Ground Crew # Resistance Soldier # Resistance X-Wing Pilot # Rey = Variants: Default, Scavenger, Resistance, Jedi Trainee # Unkar Plutt # Unkar Thug # Unkar Goon # Porg # Admiral Holdo # Rose Tico = Variants: Default, First Order Disguise # DJ = Variants: Default, First Order # Supreme Leader Snoke # Praetorian Guard # First Order Executioner # Yasto Attsmun # Slowen Lo # Temiri Blagg # Alabash The Expanded Universe # Revan = Variants: Jedi, Darth Revan, Pilot # Juno Eclipse = Retro Character Pack: Other # Galen Marek = Variants: Default, Heavy, Light, Medical Robes, Spirit Apprentice, Utility Combat Suit, Animated, Temple Exploration Gear, Cybernetic Reconstruction, Dark Stalker, Sith Training Gear, General, Hooded Combat Gear, Sith Assassin, Bounty Hunter Disguise, Corellian Flight Suit, Jungle Combat Gear, Industrial Explorer Outfit, Jedi Adventurer Robe, Sith Robe, Kashyyyk Robe, Ceremonial Jedi, Sith Stalker, # Kento Marek # Rahm Kota = Variants: Default, Bespin, Cato Neimodia # Republic Trooper # Commander Scorch # Lightsaber Training Droid # Combat Training Droid # Darth Sion # Imperial Commando # EVO Trooper # Shadow EVO Trooper #Incinerator Trooper #Jump Trooper #Kashyyyk Trooper #Ozzik Sturn #Militia Trooper #Militia Elite #Militia Saboteur #PROXY #Felucian Warrior #Felucian Shaman #Felucian Chieftain #Felucian Rider #Shadow Guard #Rancor (Felucia) #Bull Rancor #Marris Brood #Kazdan Paratus #Shadow Trooper #Stormtrooper Commander #Starkiller = Variants: Test Subject, TIE Flightsuit, Dreaming Robes, Hero's Armor, Dark Apprentice, Experimental Jedi, Arena Combat Gear, Guybrush Threepwood, Jedi Hunter, Blood Armor, Neimoidian Shadow, Jedi Protector, Dark Lord, McQuarrie #Neimoidian (TFUII) #Saber Guard #Sith Acolyte #Rebel Commando (TFUII) #Terror Trooper #Training Droid #Rebel Grenadier #Rebel Guerilla #Darth Malak #Darth Malgus #Satele Shan #Bastilla Shan #Jace Malcolm #Sith Warrior #Jedi Consular #Jedi Knight #Jek-14 = Variants: Default, Alternate #Separatist Bounty Hunter #Special Forces Clone Trooper #Ithorian Jedi Master #RA-7 Protocol Droid #Jarael = Variants: Default, Slave, Jedi #Zayne Carrick #Rohlan Dyre #Deliah Blue #Wolf Sazin #Vul Isen #Ibitsam #Nrin Vakil #Ulic Qel-Droma #Cay Qel-Droma #Nomi Sunrider #Exar Kun #Naga Sadow #Freedon Nadd #Roan Fel #Antares Draco #Kir Kanos = Variants: Default, Crucible #Carnor Jax = Variants: Default, Crucible #Alum Frost #Lemmet Tauk #Anakin Solo #Jaina Solo #Jaden Solo #Arcann #Valkorion Hidden Unlockable Characters (Crossover DLC) Weinstein Company, Warner Bros, and Universal The Nut Job Franchise Level Pack (DLC) # Surly Squirrel # Andie Squirrel # Grayson Squirrel # Buddy the Rat # Mr. Feng # Jimmy # Johnny # Jamie # Mole # Redline # Pigeon # Chipmunk # Beige Squirrel # Norvirus Raccoon (Boss for the Level) # Cardinal # Mayor Muldoon # Heather Muldoon # Gunther Doogal and Hoodwinked Level Pack (DLC) # Doogal # Ermitrude # Brian # Dylan # Soldier Sam # Zebedee # Zeebad (Boss for the Level) # Red # Granny # Wolf # Twitch # Bonigo (Boss for the Level) Legend of the Guardians Level Pack (DLC) # Soren = Default, Guardian, King # Shard # Gylfie # Twilight # Digger # Otulissa # Ezylryb # Eglantine # Kludd # Metal Beak (Boss for the Level) # Nyra # Allomere Balto Trilogy Level Pack (DLC) # Balto = Default, Bandanna, Golden Collar # Jenna # Boris # Star # Nikki # Kaltag # Aleu # Kodi # Dingo # Saba # Aniu # Unknown Owl # Dixie # Sylvie # Doc # Dusty # Kirby # Morse (Husky) # Morse (Bulldog) # Mel # Dipsy # Nuk # Yak # Sumac # Ralph # Stella # Muru # Vike # Vike # Tana # Silver # Steele (Boss for the Level) # Niju # Bull Moose # Bear # Raven # Wolverine Male # Wolverine Female The Iron Giant Level Pack (DLC) # The Iron Giant # Hogarth Hughes # Dean McCoppin # Annie Hughes # General Rogard # Kent Mansley (Boss for the Level) DreamWorks SKG Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Level Pack (DLC) # Sinbad # Marina # Proteus # Kale # Rat # Grum # Jed # Luca # Jin # Li # King Dymas # Syracuse Consular # Syracuse Guard # Syracuse Soldier # Eris (Boss for the Level) # Cetus # Roc # Musca # Scorpius # Leo # Lacerta # Draco # Rompo # Cancer # Serpens # Monoceros # Phoenix (Sinbad) # Delphinus # Siren # Anglerfish ANTZ Level Pack (DLC) # Z # Bala # Weaver # Azteca # Cutter # Barbatus # General Mandible (Boss for the Level) Road to El Dorado Level Pack (DLC) # Miguel # Tulio # Chet # Chief Tannabok # Tzekel-Kan (Boss for the Level) # Cortez # Zargoza Chicken Run Level Pack (DLC) # Ginger # Rocky Rhodes # Fowler # Babs # Edwina # Melisha Tweedy (Boss for the Level) # Mr. Tweedy Shrek Level Pack (DLC) # Shrek # Donkey # Puss In Boots # Fiona # Dragoness # Pinocchio # Gingy # Artie # King Harold # Big Bad Wolf # Lord Farquaad (Boss for the Level) # Theolonius # Fairy Godmother # Prince Charming # Rumplestiltskin Wallace and Gromit Level Pack (DLC) # Wallace # Gromit # Tottington # Wendolene # Shaun the Sheep # Victor Quartermaine (Boss for the Level) # Philip # Feathers McGraw # Preston # Piella Bakewell Other The Missing Lynx Level Pack (DLC) # Felix # Lynxette # Gus # Astarte # Betty # Rupert # Wolf Leader # Wolf Guard # Patty # Diogenes # Fruit Bat # Heron # Noah # Newmann (Boss for the Level) # Nimrod # Soldier # Fat Soldier # Skinny Soldier Gumby: The Movie Level Pack (DLC) # Gumby # Pokey # Nopey # Prickle # Goo # Denali # Minga # J Blockhead # G Blockhead # Robot Gumby (Boss for the Level) Yu-Gi-Yoh: The Dark Side of Dimensions Level Pack (DLC) # Yugi Muto # Yami Yugi # Atem # Seto Kaiba # Joey Wheeler # Ryo Bakura # Yami Bakura # Bakura (Thief King) # Aigami (Boss for the Level) # Aigami (Formal) # Marik Ishtar # Yami Marik # Shadi Assassin's Creed Level Pack # Aguilar # Maria # Altair # Ezio Auditore # Yusuf Tazim # Connor Kenway # Edward Kenway # Adewale # Arno Dorian # Jacob Frye # Evie Frye # Jayadeep Mir # Shao Jun # Arbaaz Mir # Nikolai Orolov # Hanzo Hattori # Bayek of Siwa # Amunet # Darius # Qulan Gal # Alexios # Kassandra # Odeja (Boss of the Level) # Al Mualim # Rodrigo Borgia # Cesare Borgia # Prince Ahmet # Haytham Kenway # Loreano Torres Y Ayala # Shay Cormac # Frencois-Thomas Germain # Napoleon Bonaparte # Jack the Ripper # Flavius Metellus # Lucius Septimius # Gamilat # Isidora # Podarkes the Cruel Trivia * Due to a character roster so huge, many of these characters will have a DLC Level and/or Retro Character Pack * Not counting the future LEGO Video Games (2019-Beyond), The second LEGO Game to feature a custom character's story, it is! The first being LEGO DC Super Villains * Custom Character feature will also foreshadow that of the DLC, similar to LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 and LEGO Worlds * Level Packs like Gumby, Yu-Gi-Yoh, and Assassin's Creed to name a few will be featured in the second update of the Season Pass * The Game's overall purpose is to get outside franchises to celebrate May 4 * Similar to Minecraft, More character packs will be revealed * A Pre-Order bonus for each Store Location is Per Following: ** Anakin Skywalker Mandalorian Armor Minifig Polybag (Original Variant) ** Anakin Skywalker and Jarael Steelbook ** Jarael Minifig Polybag (A second minifig the game comes with) ** The First set of Crossover DLC (Rare Movies), which is early access. Everyone will still have access to these regardless of which game do they play it on! This also includes early access of Retro Character Packs ** And the "LEGO Star Wars Universe: The Movie" Starring Anakin, Jarael, Quinlan Vos, and numerous other of Grey Jedi as they formed into Anakin's very own Misfit Band to put an end to Valkorion's Evil Schemes of Interstellar Domination! Category:Star Wars Category:Legend Category:Open World Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers